The Diary of Sasuke
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Sasuke yang mengalami kecelakaan di hari pernikahannya sehingga mengalami amnesia, tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri, siapa orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan orang yang dicintainya sekalipun. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua bertahan di tengah cobaan ini?
1. Chapter 0  Prolog

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : Shounen ai! Don't like don't read, please!

Summary : Kisah bagaimana Sasuke yang mengalami amnesia akibat dari kecelakaan menemukan jati dirinya yang baru. Buku harian dimana ia menuliskan kisah dirinya di suatu dunia yang ia lihat untuk pertama kalinya dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sayang.

The Diary of Sasuke

Chapter 0 : Prologue

"Siapa... yang berdiri di depan cermin ini?"

"Apakah dia adalah aku?"

"Siapa aku?"

"Untuk apa aku hidup?"

"Kau yang di sana.. mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Enggankah engkau.. berbicara kepadaku?"

Ini adalah kisah dari seorang pemuda yang mengalami amnesia setelah mengalami suatu musibah yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya..

Kisah bagaimana ia membentuk 'diri'-nya yang baru..

Bagaikan seorang bayi yang melihat dunia, untuk pertama kali..

Di sini, ia bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang, lingkungan, dan suasana yang asing baginya..

Namun 'HANGAT'..

Apa yang ia rasakan di sana adalah kehangatan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya..

Kehangatan dari orang-orang yang mengenal 'sosok' lamanya yang kini telah lenyap..

Terkadang..

Ia merasa bahwa kehangatan tersebut, tidak tertuju padanya..

Melainkan kepada 'sosok' asing yang telah lenyap..

Sosok yang memiliki fisik yang sama dengan dirinya..

Suara.. bahkan sifat dan prilaku yang serupa dengan dirinya..

"Apakah hidup ini milikku?"

"Apakah aku berhak atas hidup ini?"

"Siapa aku?"

"Semua orang menatapku.."

"Semua pandangan tertuju ke arahku"

"Namun mengapa aku.. merasa bahwa pandangan ini tidak ditujukan kepadaku?"

"Mereka seperti mengharapkan seseorang yang mereka sayang, seseorang yang mereka kenal, seseorang yang merek rindu, yang memiliki sosok yang sama denganku.."

"Tapi aku.. Tidak mengenal sosok itu. Aku tidak mengenal sosok yang mereka sebut diriku."

"Sosok yang mereka inginkan bukanlah aku, namun diriku yang asli."

"Apakah itu berarti aku adalah palsu?"

"Kau yang di seberang sana.. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

To be continue

Kuronekoru aka Kuro kembali readers xD. Hisashiburii! Sudah 1 tahun sekiranya Kuro hiatus dari dunia fanfic. Banyak fic yang tercampakkan hasil dari otak yang benar-benar sudah tertimbun debu. Kuro tidak kunjung mendapatkan ide untuk menyelesaikan fic-fic nunggak Kuro! Huaaaaaaa Dx . Ini semua karena sudah lama Kuro tidak menulis! Sudah lama Kuro tidak berinspirasi! Otak jadi kaku! Namun di tengah-tengah masa kehancuran itu suatu ide yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya muncul! Hasilnya ya ini nih fanfic ini. Fanfic hasil tetesan ide terakhir dari Kuro. Walau masih banyak kesalahan, masih banyak kekurangan, masih banyak typo, dan lain sebagainya. Kuro meminta masukan dan saran-saran dari para readers sekalian dengan cara memberikan review kepada fic ini. Dengan ini Kuro mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para readers yang menyempatkan dirinya hanya untuk membaca fic Kuro. Terus dukung Kuro, ya! xD


	2. Chapter 1  Amnesia

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : Shounen ai! Don't like don't read, please!

Summary : Sasuke yang mengalami kecelakaan di hari pernikahannya sehingga mengalami amnesia, tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri, siapa orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan orang yang dicintainya sekalipun. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua bertahan di tengah cobaan ini?

The Diary of Sasuke

Chapter 1 - Amnesia

"Akhirnya hari ini kita pun bersatu, Naruto." ucap seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi, kulit seputih salju, mata dan rambut yang berwarna hitam kelam, dengan wajah yang amat tampan.

Pemuda itu mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih yang berpadu dengan warna kulit putihnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dan hari satu-satunya ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih. Pemuda yang membenci pakaian berwarna terang tersebut berkenan mengenakan pakaian dengan warna putih, tentu saja hanya pada hari ia dan pasangannya bersatu. Menikah.. Itulah yang biasa disebutkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Oi Sasuke, kalau kau sudah siap ayo cepat naik ke mobil. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggumu di dalam sana." panggil seorang pemuda yang berparas sama dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu. Hanya saja rambut pemuda ini lebih panjang dan diikat menjadi satu.

"Baik, Itachi-nii." sahut Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

"Apakah aku tidak slah dengar? Biasanya kau memanggilku aniki kan, Sasuke? Hahaha.." tawa Itachi mendengar adiknya yang berprilaku berbeda dari biasanya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasakannya. Aku hanya.. Terlalu gembira.." ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum halus kepada kakaknya.

"Benar-benar.. Adikku yang cuek, menyebalkan, dan angkuh ini pun kini telah beranjak dewasa. Rasanya baru saja kemarin aku menikah dengan Deidara, sekarang kau yang menikah dengan Naruto." ucap Itachi sembari merangkul bahu adiknya.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka.. Aku yang sejak lama disukai oleh para wanita sejak kecil hingga dewasa, jatuh hati kepada sahabatku sendiri, Naruto. Sahabat yang selalu tertawa walau kukerjai sepanjang hari. Terlebih lagi, siapa sangka aku menikahi seorang pria? Hahaha.. Ternyata ungkapan cinta tidak mengenal gender itu benar ya, aniki." ucap Sasuke mengutarakan kebahagiaan pada kakaknya.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu ayo cepat kluar sana, Ayah dan Ibu tidak sabar melihat penampilanmu. Aku akan menjemput Deidara dulu. Jaa, otouto!" ucap Itachi sembari menepuk punggung Sasuke kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam mobilnya, pergi mendahului Sasuke dan orang tuanya.

Sasuke pun berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju ke mobil pengantinnya. Tidak sabar menemui pasangannya yang sedang menunggu di lain tempat. Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyum melihat putra keduanya kini beranjak dewasa dan siap meninggalkan rumah besarnya untuk hidup berdua dengan pasangannya di rumah yang baru.

"Ayah, Ibu, mari kita berangkat sekarang." ucapnya sembari masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

- Kuronekoru -

"Ya, ampun aku benar-benar gugup! Apa yang harus aku lakukn ketika bertemu dengan Teme nanti? Bagaimana cara memberikan salam kepada Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku melakukan kesalahan di acara pernikahanku? Arrrggghhhh!" ucap seorang pemuda berkulit tan, mata biru sapphire, dan rambut berwarna kuning frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hei, hei, Naruto! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutmu seperti itu! Dandanannya jadi rusak, kan?" sahut seorang lelaki dengan kulit tan, berambut coklat kehitaman, dengan goresan sepanjang pipi kiri, hidung, dan pipi kanannya.

"Hehehe... Maaf, Iruka-sensei. Aku terlalu gugup." cengir pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto ini.

"Dasar.. Lakukan saja seperti biasa. Santai saja, Naruto." senyum Iruka yang sudah seperti Ayah bagi Naruto, menenangkan Naruto.

"Tidak hanya gugup, aku juga tidak henti-hentinya memastikan.. Ini mimpi atau bukan, Iruka-sensei? Sasuke-teme yang bertingkah laku menyebalkan dan angkuh, rival-ku dari kecil hingga sekarang ini, melamarku seminggu yang lalu! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak.. Entah apa di dalam hatiku, walau aku dan dia sesama pria, aku tidak merasa aneh. Bahkan selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku padanya. Hanya saja.. Pada saat ia melamarku, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali tersenyum dan mengangguk pertanda iya kepadanya." umbar Naruto malu kepada Iruka.

"Sama juga denganku, Naruto. Siapa sangka kedua muridku yang tidak henti-hentinya bertengkar di jam pelajaran saat masa SMA dulu, kini menikah dan akan segera membentuk sebuah keluarga!" ucap Iruka sembari mengelus rambut Naruto."

Naruto berjalan menuju ke cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Merapikan tuxedo nya yang berwarna putih itu dan menyisir rambutnya. Berkali-kali ia menatap cermin itu dengan cengiran bahagia. Sesekali ia tersenyum sedih, mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Kemydian tersenyum kembali, mengingat Sasuke yang tidak henti-hentinya memeluk dan mengatakan pada Naruto kalau dirinya hanya boleh menangis di dadanya, dan tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang melihatnya menangis kecuali Sasuke. Andaikan saja kalau kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua. Sang Ayah yang selalu tersenyum dan mendukung Naruto, dan sang Ibu yang selalu berprilaku tomboy dan hyperactive. Entah bagaimana kalau tidak ada Sasuke saat Naruto kehilangan mereka berdua sekaligus? Bunuh diri mungkin? Itu tidaklah mustahil. Meskipun Naruto berpenampilam ceria dan tertawa setiap saat, hatinya rapuh, karena sejak kecil ia diperlakukan semena-mena dan disiksa oleh teman-teman satu asramanya sebelum ia bertemu dengan kedua orang tua kandungnya. Terkadang apabila ia mencapai batas kekuatan hatinya, asma yang dideritanya sejak kecil itu pun kambuh. Dan berakhir dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu. Namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi, sejak adanya Sasuke yang selalu berada di sisinya, yang selalu melindungi dan menjaganya setiap saat.

"Naruto! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Sasuke pasti sudah menunggumu di sana!" teriak Iruka dari dalam mobil di luar sana.

"Ok!" balas Naruto dari kamarnya. Bergegas keluar dari kamarnya berlari menuju mobil yang dikendarai Iruka.

- Kuronekoru -

Sesampainya di lokasi pernikahan..

Suasana di lokasi tersebut sungguh ramai, hal itu menambah kegugupan Naruto. Sudah sekitar 1 jam Naruto menunggu Sasuke di sana, namun tidak kunjung datang. Perasaan khawatir sudah menghantuinya di sana. Itachi dan Deidara sudah datang, tapi mengapa Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya belum tiba juga? Itachi berusaha menghubungi handphone adiknya, namun tidak ada hasilnya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Suasana mulai gaduh.

'Sasuke.. Di mana kau? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?' batin Naruto.

Kriiiiiiinngggg

Tiba-tiba handphone Itachi berdering. 'Uchiha Sasuke memanggil' itulah yang tertampak pada layar handphonenya. Beberapa dari orang di lokasi menghela napas lega, namun ada beberapa juga yang menahan napas merasa penasaran apa yang membuat Sasuke terlambat. Naruto tidak henti menyuruh Itachi cepat mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Seketika itu juga, Itachi pun menekan tombol jawab yang terdapat pada handphonenya.

"Hallo? Dengan keluarga dari Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap seorang wanita dari seberang telepon sana. Yang menelepon ternyata bukanlah Sasuke yang mereka tunggu, melainkan seorang wanita yang tidak dikenal.

"Benar. Saya kakaknya, Anda siapa ya? Mengapa Anda bisa menelepon melalui handphone adik saya?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Sebenarnya... Saya adalah penemu keluarga adik Anda yang telah mengalami tabrak lari di daerah X. Saat ini, adik Anda dalam masa kritis dan dirawat di UGD RS Konoha." jawab wanita tersebut.

Ucapan dari wanita tersebut menggema di dalam lokasi pernikahan, suasana sunyi dan sepi mendengarkan mempelai pria, Uchiha Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan kritis di karenakan peristiwa tabrak lari. Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan tersebut hanya dapat terdiam membelalak, merasa shock mendengar kabar tersebut, asmanya kambuh. Dengan keadaan susah bernapas, Naruto berlari menuju ke mobil berniat segera menemui Sasuke. Diikui dengan Itachi, Deidara, dan Iruka.

"Tenanglah, Naruto! Kendalikan dirimu! Hirup obat ini baik-baik!" ucap Deidara menenangkan Naruto yang mengalami kesulitan bernapas.

Iruka mengambil kendali mobil, dan Itachi meneruskan percakapan dengan wanita tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua saya?" tanya Itachi bernada khawatir.

"... Maaf, pada saat saya menemukannya, mereka berdua sudah..." ucap wanita tersebut berat.

Itachi tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan apabila ia kehilangan adiknya juga? Ia hanya dapat berdoa.

- Kuronekoru -

Di RS Konoha..

Suasana di ruang UGD sangatlah gaduh, para dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa seorang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke. Di luar ruang tersebut, seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang, berkulit putih, dan bermata lavender tersebut menunggu kedatangan keluarga Sasuke. Ia merasa bersimpati kepada keluarga Sasuke. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya, nampak mereka akan segera menghadiri suatu acara pernikahan atau, Sasuke sendiri yang akan segera menikah.

"Nona Hinata!"

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter memanggil wanita tersebut untuk segera masuk ke UGD. Wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu pun segera berlari masuk ke dalam sana. Ia mendapati kabar bahwa Sasuke telah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Sasuke pun di pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Namun itu hanyalah awal dari segalanya..

30 menit kemudian..

Tap tap tap tap tap

Nampak suara derap langkah beberapa orang yang sangat terburu-buru mendekati ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dengan napas yang terengah-engah, mendapati Sasuke tengah setengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, terdapat perban yang melilit kepalanya, di sampingnya telah duduk seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut indigo dan mata berwarna lavender.

"Siapa kau?" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

To be continue

Huraaaaaaaaaaaa chapter 2 selesai update kilat mumpung ide sedang meluap-luap! XD . Kuro sedih sekali tidak mendapat review sama sekali setelah melepas ke-Hiatus an Kuro dari dunia fanfic kemarin. Kemana para readers dan reviewers tercintaaaaaaaa T_T . Tapi ya sudahlah! Semoga dengan di publishnya chapter kedua ini, ada review yang masuk untuk cerita ini *ngarep*

review yaaaa review yaaaaa


	3. Chapter 2 Who am I?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Shounen ai! Don't like don't read, please!**

**Summary : Sasuke yang mengalami kecelakaan di hari pernikahannya sehingga mengalami amnesia, tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri, siapa orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan orang yang dicintainya sekalipun. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua bertahan di tengah cobaan ini?**

**The Diary of Sasuke**

**Chapter 2 - Who Am I?**

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

"Sasuke! Tidakkah, kau mengingatnya? Dia calon pengantinmu!" ucap Itachi dengan nada yang agak keras sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke? Siapa itu? Siapa kau? Calon pengantin? Dia? Aku.. Akan menikah dengan seorang pria?" ucap Sasuke semakin lama semakin bingung.

"Kau bahkan tak mengingat kakakmu sendiri, Sasuke? Tidakkah engkau mengingat bahwa engkau mengalami kecelakaan hingga menewaskan Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Itachi sedih.

"Ayah dan Ibu tewas? Ayah dan Ibuku siapa?" Sasuke semakin bingung. Ia berusaha mengingat, memaksa untuk mengingat, namun kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

"Sasuke-chan... Jangan-jangan engkau mengalami amnesia?" tebak Deidara tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba suasana dalam ruangan tersebut menyepi. Hanya terdengar suara detak jantung dan napas Naruto yang terengah-engah.

"Sa-Sasuke..." panggil Naruto sembari melepaskan tangan Deidara yang menopangnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berbaring. Seketika itu, Naruto memeluknya dan terus berkata syukurlah engkau selamat hingga akhirnya jatuh pingsan tidak kuat menahan asmanya kembali.

"Oi? Kau baik-baik saja? Oi?" tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan melihat Naruto yang jatuh pingsan setelah memeluknya.

Itachi dan Iruka segera menopang Naruto dan mencari dokter untuk menangani penyakitnya. Diikuti dengan Deidara yang sebelum menyusul memberikan tatapan sedih kepada Sasuke.

'Mengapa?' mungkin hanya itulah yang muncul dari dalam benak Sasuke.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam menyaksikan kedatangn keluarga Uchiha kini angkat bicara. Ia menceritakan pada Sasuke bahwa dalam perjalanan menuju ke lokasi pernikahan, ia telah mengalami kecelakaan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namun, kedua orang tua Sasuke tewas di tempat. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri baru saja melewati masa kritis. Benturan yang keras pada kepala Sasuke membuatnya mengalami amnesia. Itulah yang dapat Hinata perkirakan, sebelum mendengar kejadian tersebut langsung dari keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Hinata. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai perkataan Hinata. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa di hari pernikahannya dengan seorang lelaki yang tak dikenalnya, ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya yang bahkan ia tak ingat bagaimana wajahnya, dan berakhir di rumah sakit dinyatakan mengalami amnesia. Rasanya aneh. Inikah yang disebut amnesia? Inikah yang disebut hilang ingatan? Rasanya seperti berada di dunia lain, bamun engkau tak mengingat bagaimana kehidupanmu di dunia aslimu. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Seakan-akan kau bukanlah dirimu. Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, melainkan sosok 'Sasuke' yang kini sedang tertidur dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Entahlah.." jawab Sasuke lemas.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun? Coba ceritakan apa saja yang kau dapat hari ini atau apa saja yang kau pernah lakukan selama ini." ucap Dokter tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam, ia meminta sebuah buku dan alat tulis. Sebisa mungkin ia akan mecoba untuk menuliskan apa saja yang ia ingat, dan apa saja yang ia lakukan demi memperoleh ingatannya yang telah hilang. Sasuke memang berkata seperti itu, tapi 'Ingatan yang telah hilang'? Dirinya bahkan tak mengerti apa maksudnya hal itu. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia mengalami hilang ingatan. Susah menerima kenyataan kalau ia mengalami amnesia.

Setelah dokter memberikan apa yang diminta Sasuke, ia menanyakan tanggal kepada sang dokter dan mulai menulis.

'18 Maret 2012

Siapa aku?

Siapa sebenarnya diriku?

Apa yang telah kulupakan?

Aku sendiri tidak yakin aku mengalami hilang ingatan. Ini hanya, terjadi begitu saja. Begitu pikirku.

Dari awal hingga kini, apa yang terjadi padaku yang kuingat hanyalah, ketika aku membuka mata aku melihat banyak dokter dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata. Kepalaku terasa sakit, setelah kusadari ternyata badanku penuh luka dan perban meliliti kepalaku. Apakah aku mengalami kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa? Kapan? Bagaimana? Dimana? Tidak ada yang dapat kuingat. Rasanya seperti mengalami tidur yang panjang, di sana engkau bermimpi, di saat kau terbangun kau akan melupakan semua yang terjadi di dalam mimpi itu.

Seperti ingat namun tidak ingat.

Seperti tahu namun tidak tahu.

Rasanya aneh, ganjil, sungguh memuakkan! Ingin mengingat namun tidak bisa. Ingin meminta tolong namun aku tidak mengenal siapapun di sini.

Tidak lama setelah itu, beberapa orang yang mengaku keluargaku datang. Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa terus bertanya kepadaku apakah engkau ingat? Mengapa kau melupakannya? Jangan-jangan engkau amnesia? Seperti itulah kira-kira.. Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jawab. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Lelaki yang dikatakan seorang calon pengantinku, dengan napas yang terengah-engah memelukku mensyukuri keselamatanku. Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya, namun suara dan baunya terasa sangat familiar, namun aku tidak tahu ia siapa.

Seperti ingat namun tidak ingat.

Seperti tahu namun tidak tahu.

Siapa aku sebenarnya?'

Setelah menuliskan kata-kata itu, Sasuke menitikkan setetes air mata dari bola mata hitam kelamnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya sedih sekali tidak mengingat siapa lelaki itu, siapa orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya, dan siapa dirinya.

Sasuke berusaha membangkitkan dirinya dari ranjang rumah sakit. Berjalan menuju cermin. Menatap. Sosok yang terpantul di sana... Siapa? Kalau itu bukan aku, lalu seperti apa sosokku? Ia mengikuti semua gerakan yang kuperbuat. Apakah itu adalah bukti yang cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa sosok tersebut adalah aku? Tidak tahu... Itulah yang aku rasakan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat, erat hingga meninggalkan bekas berbentuk ujung kuku pada telapak tangannya. Ia memandang tajam cermin yang terbentang tepat di depannya sembari mengucapkan, "Aku pasti akan mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, suatu saat nanti!". Sasuke bertekad untuk mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Tubuh tanpa ingatan maupun kenangan, walau memiliki jiwa, nampak seperti mayat hidup baginya. Diri tanpa identitas, diri tanpa jati diri, ia muak dengn semua hal itu.

Sasuke pun berbalik kembali menuju ke arah dokter dan Hinata, meminta agar diinya diantarkan menuju jenazah 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu' yang kakaknya maksud. Sang dokter mengangguk, dan mulai menunjukkan jalan kepada Sasuke, Hinata membantu menopang tubuh Sasuke yang masih tidak mampu menstabilkan keseimbangannya.

Sesampainya di ruang tempat jenazah Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke, alangkah kagetnya Sasuke melihat kakaknya telah mendahului dirinya untuk melihat jenazah tersebut.

"Sasuke..." ucap Itachi lirih.

"..." Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat sorot mata Itachi yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan. Dalam pikirannya, ia merasakan seperti kakaknya menaruh rasa kecewa yang sangat tinggi padanya. Sebagai orang terakhir yang mendampingi Ayah dan Ibunya, Sasuke malah melupakan bagaimana senyum terakhir sebelum meninggalnya kedua orang tua mereka. Namun, apa yang terjadi adalah.. Itachi tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, kematian Ayah dan Ibu bukan salahmu, dan walaupun kau sudah melupakan semua hal tentangku, aku masih tetap kakakmu, dan kau adikku. Itu tak akan pernah berubah!" ucap Itachi sembari menyentik dahi Sasuke.

"Hanya dengan melihat bahwa kau masih hidup, itu sudah cukup untukku." ucap Itachi menambahkan.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, entah merasa sedih ataupun senang, namun dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan, dan ia menyadari hal itu.

"Maaf.. Walaupun aku berusaha mengingat, semua orang di sekitarku tetap terasa asing bagiku. Namun mendengar ucapanmu tadi.. Aku dapat merasakan kalau diriku adalah orang yang benar-benar bangga memiliki kakak sepertimu." ucap Sasuke tersenyum menatap Itachi.

Itachi yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, mau tak mau tersenyum lega, melihat adiknya yang telah mengalami amnesia masih tetap seperti adiknya yang dulu. Adik yang benar-benar menyayangi kakaknya, dan sebaliknya kakak yang benar-benar menyayangi adiknya.

Bersama-sama mereka berdua berduka menatap jenazah orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, lihat.. Sasuke selamat, dan sekarang ia sudah baik-baik saja. Walau kini ia telah mengalami hilang ingatan, ia tetap seperti Sasuke yang dulu. Jadi.. Semoga kalian berdua beristirahat dengan tenang." ucap Itachi sembari mencium dahi Ayah dan Ibu nya untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu, ia menatap Sasuke seperti mengatakan 'sekarang giliranmu' dengan senyum yang hangat.

Sasuke yang nampak sedikit bingung, memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya. Ia mencium dahi Ayah dan Ibu nya dan berkata,

"Ayah, Ibu.. Maaf.. Sebagai seorang anak, aku telah melupakan kalian, orang tuaku sendiri. Terlebih lagi, aku telah melupakan bagaimana saat-saat terakhir kalian sebelum kalian pergi. Kecelakaan tersebut, semua salahku. Apa yang menyebabkan kalian meninggal, salahku juga. Walaupun aku tidak mengingat apapun, aku siap bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatanku, dan setelah itu, jika ada aku akan menyampaikan pesan terakhir Ayah dan Ibu yang kalian titipkan padaku.. Karena itu, tolong beristirahatlah dengan tenang." ucap Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepalanya, menetes sebutir air mata dari mata hitam kelamnya. Menangis terhadap orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Menangis terhadap wajah yang sama sekali asing baginya. Mengapa? Mungkin karena walaupun hatinya tidak mengingat Ayah dan Ibunya, tubuhnya telah mengenali sosok yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya hingga kini..

Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Sekarang saatnya kau menemui Naruto, calon pengantinmu."

**To be continue**

**Yeheeeee..**

**Kuro kembaliii *jingkrakjingkrak***

**Hari ini kuro libur, soalnya di Bali tempat kuro tinggal ada hari raya nyepi. Jadi semua kegiatan di sluruh pulau Bali di hentikan. Lampu juga tidak boleh dinyalakan. Tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari rumah. Seperti kota mati! Asyik bukan?**

**Kuro memanfaatkan libur 3 hari ini untuk update fanfic! Yosh!**

**Sebelumnya terimakasih atas review yang diberikan di chapter lalu. Kuro terharuuuuuuuu!**

**Jangan lupa review chapter ini juga yaa xD**


End file.
